Arle Nadja
Arle Nadja is a young girl with magical powers. Her birthday is July 22nd. Being the protagonist in Madou Monogatari, she is also the protagonist of the early Puyo Puyo games. In the Madou Monogatari series, she is as young as five, but in the Puyo Puyo series, she is around 16. She attacks with elemental magic such as Fire, Ice Storm, and Thunder, but also knows some other magic such as Diacute and her signature Bayoen. Despite her design changing through out the series, Arle states that she wears the same clothes 365 days a year. Her favorite color is blue. History Minna de Puyo Puyo Arle appears as the protagonist of Minna de Puyo Puyo. In this game, Arle gives chase to Carbuncle after he ate a golden rune and ran off towards a gate that mysteriously appeared out of thin air. After Arle defeats Satan in his castle, it turns out that Satan set up the whole thing in order to go on a date with Arle. It is revealed that Satan had tickets for a three day two night stay for two at the Love Springs. Arle suggests that she go with Carbuncle before promptly rejecting the tickets. This is the final game where Arle is the main protagonist. Puyo Puyo Fever As of Puyo Puyo Fever, Arle is no longer the protagonist. In this game, she is simply a girl who was warped to Zig-Zag Peak with magic that sent her "way off the map." It is here she is met by Amitie. After explaining her situation to Amitie, Amitie suggests that Arle should use her magic again in order to return her back to her world, but right after they play a round of Puyo Puyo first. Puyo Puyo Fever is one of the few games where there is no relationship shown between Arle and Carbuncle. Puyo Puyo Fever 2 In Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Amitie tries to help yet again with ideas to return her to her world, but still comes up with crazy ideas that would never work. Also for some reason, a pot from the sky hits Arle on the head. Puyo Puyo! 15th Annniversary In Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary Arle changes her mind of returning to her world and instead wishes for a way to warp between the two worlds. Puyo Puyo 7 Arle plays a more prominent role in Puyo Puyo 7 then in the previous Fever-era games. She teaches Ringo Andou how to play Puyo after a large amount of Puyo fall into Ringo's world. Over the course of the game and for the majority of the story, she is possessed by Ecolo and is transform into Dark Arle. Near the end of the game the group manages to free Arle from Ecolo. For the final battle, Arle teams up with Amitie and Ringo to defeat Ecolo once and for all. Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary In Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, Arle returns to her role as one of the major characters in the game. In story mode, she is unlocked after completing Ringo's story. Relationship with Carbuncle Ever since Arle met Carbuncle in Madou Monogatari, they have been the best of friends, and when he isn't off on his own adventure, he is with Arle. Despite Carbuncle going off on his own in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, Arle states that she'd be devastated if Carbuncle ever went away. Relationship with other characters Being the protagonist of the series, Arle has her fair share of both rivals and love interest. The series original antagonist, Satan, is in love with Arle and does various things in order to be with her. In Puyo Puyo Tsu, he wants to have a date with Arle under the starry night sky. In Puyo Puyo Box, Arle meets Satan, who is wearing a tuxedo, in a Carbuncle themed room in his castle. In Minna de Puyo Puyo, he wants to have a date with Arle, this time being a three day two night stay for two at the Love Springs. Rulue considers herself to be Arle's rival due to Satan's love for Arle (as Rulue is in love with Satan). Draco Centauros is another of Arle's rivals, though this is mostly for competitive reasons such as beauty contests (despite this she still joins Arle during her quest in Puyo Puyo~n). Schezo Wegey can be considered both a rival and a love interest, as he wants Arle's power, or so he says. In many games, Arle calls Schezo a pervert. Appearances Being the most important character in the series, Arle has appeared in all Puyo Puyo except for some spin-offs. Puyo Puyo series *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Puyo Puyo Tsu'' *''Puyo Puyo Sun'' *''Puyo Puyo~n'' *''Puyo Puyo Box'' *''Minna de Puyo Puyo'' *''Puyo Puyo Fever'' *''Puyo Puyo Fever 2'' *''Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary'' *''Puyo Puyo 7'' *''Puyo Puyo!! Quest'' *''Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade'' *''Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary'' *''Puyo Puyo Tetris'' Puyo Puyo spin-offs *''Nazo Puyo: Arle's Roux'' *''Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue's Roux'' *''Super Nazo Puyo 2'' *''Puyo Puyo Gaiden: Puyo Wars'' (Cameo Appearance in a flashback sequence) *''Puyo Puyo DA!'' *''Arle's Adventure'' Madou Monogatari series *''Madou Monogatari 123'' *''Madou Monogatari: ARS'' *''Madou Monogatari: Genesis'' *''Madou Monogatari: Hanamaru Dai Youchienji'' *''Madou Monogatari I Honoo No Sotsuenji'' *''Waku Waku Puyo Puyo Dungeon'' *Madou Mogatari: Michikusa Ibun (Loitering around and the Rumor) *''Madou Monogatari: Final Exam'' *''Madou Monogatari: Tower of the Magician'' *''Madou Monogatari: Secret of Elysion'' *''Madou Monogatari Saturn'' *''Madou Monogatari Mobile'' Attributes Puyo Puyo~n Super Attack ;Ruipanko (Arle Shield) :Prevents Nuisance Puyo from falling for 15 seconds. :Ru-i-pa-n-ko (るいぱんこ) is the reverse spelling of Japanese kana, Ko-n-pa-i-ru (コンパイル, Compile). Dropset Arle's dropet contains only pair pieces, like that of the Madou-era Puyo Puyo games. Quotes *"Octagon. As in "stop."" – Minna de Puyo Puyo Gallery Arle Nadja Puyo Puyo 1.gif|Puyo Puyo (1) Arle Nadja Madou Saturn character.jpg|Madou Monogatari (Saturn) Arle Nadja Puyo Puyo~n.jpg|Puyo Puyo~n Arle Nadja Puyo Puyo~n artwork.png|Puyo Puyo~n, with Carbuncle Arle Nadja Puyo Puyo Fever character artwork.png|Puyo Pop Fever (Puyo Puyo Fever) Arle Nadja Puyo Puyo 7 character.png|Puyo Puyo 7 Arle Nadja Puyo Puyo Chronicles character.png|Puyo Puyo Chronicles Puyo.jpg arle.png|Puyo Puyo Champions Trivia *Arle is named after Arles, a city in France. *Arle is the first and one of the few character with an asymmetrical design (though it's her clothing rather than a physical feature). She is also one of the only asymmetrical characters not to have a second set of art. *Arle's theme is 時空を超えて久しぶり! (Jikū o koete hisashiburi! lit. It's Been a Long Time Since We Passed Through Space Time!) Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Princess Warriors Category:Monarchs Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Outright